dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impact Leah
|name4 = First Impact |link2 = Transcended Leah/Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = Transcended Leah/Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} upon Normal Attacks. |activeskill1 = Heavenly Overture ( /Ranged) |aEffect1 = Type: Inflict 29300% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 15.3 sec) Specialty 1: Increases the Ranged damage enemies receive by 212% (for 8.4 sec) Specialty 2: Inflicts 36x damage to -types |activeskill2 = Heavenly Prelude ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Type: Inflicts 19500% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 23.9 sec) Specialty 1: Inflicts the same damage to all nearby enemies Specialty 2: Increases the damage the main enemy receives by 1920% (for 20 sec) Specialty 3: Grants Leah Immunity (2nd-phase, for 10 sec) Specialty 4: Increases additional damage by 359% for all allies (2nd-phase, stacks up to 20 times) |activeskill3 = Heavenly Requiem |aEffect3 = Type: Grants Buffs to all allies (Cooldown: 27.5 sec) Buff: Increases ATK by 470% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 20 times) Specialty 1: Grants Leah Immunity (2nd-phase, for 10 sec) Specialty 2: Increases Leah's ATK by 587%, Single ATK by 624% and additional damage by 574% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 20 times) Specialty 3: Increases all allies by 196%, ATK by 201% and Single ATK by 204% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 20 times) |passive1 = Heavenly Echo |pEffect1 = Type: Passive Personal Passive: Increases by 404%, ATK by 2722% and additional damage by 3110%. Ally Aura *Ally Aura Effect 1: Increases ATK by 618% and Single ATK by 624% *Ally Aura Effect 2: Increases Ranged ATK by 700% and an additional 48% Ranged ATK per enhancement level Enemy Aura: Increases the damage enemies receive by 2229%. |passive2 = Heavenly Concerto |pEffect2 = Type: Special Skill Specialty 1: Upon using 'Heavenly Prelude' and 'Heavenly Requiem' skill, increases Leah's by 120%, ATK by 442% and additional damage by 510% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 20 times) Specialty 2: Upon Normal Attack, inflicts 20180% Skill damage to 1 enemy. Specialty 3: Upon Normal Attack, inflicts 12x damage to -type enemies. Specialty 4: Removes all Buffs from 1 enemy (2nd-phase) |passive3 = Heavenly Symphony |pEffect3 = Type: Guild Siege & Loot Passive Specialty: Upon Normal Attack, inflicts 24x damage to 1 -type enemy. Personal Passive: Increases by 950%, ATK by 4722% and additional damage by 4250% Ally Aura: Increases Ranged ATK by 513% and additional damage by 644%. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Party Ranged ATK |infEffect2 = Increases Ranged ATK by 450% for all allies. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Siege Loot Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increases your additional damage by 1080% during Guild Siege & Loot. |charskill = Heavenly Aria |charEffect = Type: Infinity Passive Specialty: Upon using 'Heavenly Overture' skill, increases the damage enemies receive by 1150% (for 8.4 sec) |Gaiaweaponname = Heavenly Pentachord |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Allies - Siege & Loot) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase your ATK by 2710%. |GaiaweaponSS = Inflicts 16160% Skill damage upon Normal Attack, and inflicts 4x additional damage as splash damage in Guild Siege and Loot. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases additional damage by 2800% for all allies. |GaiaweaponU = Increases Skill ATK by 5820% for all allies in Guild Siege & Loot. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Impact by 48% for all allies in Guild Siege & Loot. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 4.8% }}